1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to bicycles but more particularly to a recumbent bicycle using a single linear stroke pedaling system.
2. Background of the Invention
Bicycles have been around for over a century and the pedal system has not evolved much except for an increasing number of gears and the gear shifting system. Basically, it still consists in a rotational motion of the pedals in order to rotate a first gear connected to a second gear by way of a chain. Recent developments in bicycle technology have given us the recumbent bicycle which still uses, for the most part, rotational pedaling. In recent years, various guises of linear reciprocal pedaling have seen the day and they are used on both traditional frame bicycles and recumbent bicycles. This new type of reciprocal pedaling procures advantages over rotational pedaling but there is still room for improvement.